


Skyhold After Dark

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: The Very Smutty Hawke/Lavellan Chronicles [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, Door Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hawke & Varric Tethras Friendship, Hawke is a menace, Idiots in Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Throne Sex, Vaginal Sex, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: During a game of Wicked Grace, Keaton Hawke reveals all the strange places he's had sex, and the one place he always wanted to, but never could. Lilitu Lavellan decides to arrange a special surprise just for him and invites him to the Great Hall tobend the knee.
Relationships: Male Hawke/Female Inquisitor, Male Hawke/Female Lavellan
Series: The Very Smutty Hawke/Lavellan Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921195
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14





	Skyhold After Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TightAssets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightAssets/gifts).



> This is a gift for the _lovely_ [TightAssets](https://tightassets.tumblr.com/) who makes the most wonderfully naughty art. Thank you so much for allowing me to write your babies Lilitu and Keaton! I had a blast and I can't wait to team up again! 
> 
> The art in this fic is completely hers and has served as some **amazing** inspiration. Also [TheRareFereldenCatLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRareFereldanCatLord/) helped me brainstorm titles!
> 
> Also! Thank you to [Jennserr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennserr) and [Lostinfantasies38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfantasies38) for the neat translation trick! Hover over the Elven and you'll see the English!

“I’ve got a question for you, Varric.” 

The Iron Bull slammed one massive elbow onto the table, shaking it and sloshing ale out of Sera’s full mug. She squawked and swatted at him, but Bull waved her away like a gnat. 

Varric looked up from his cards. “For me? Only one?” 

“Wanna see if you lie about it first.” Bull smirked. The massive man stretched out his legs in a show of careful casualness, knocking his booted feet against the bench Lilitu and Keaton shared with Varric.

Luckily, Keaton’s bulk kept their seats relatively steady, although the Champion did look up from his own hand to pin him with a challenging stare. “If you’re trying to play footsie with the dwarf, I can tell you his feet don’t reach the floor.”

Before Varric could complain about the short joke, the enticing woman at his elbow let out a soft, warm laugh that immediately made Keaton care less about any objections to his jokes. Lilitu didn’t even have her cards in hand. Instead she reclined, as confident as the qunari, watching them all with rapt interest. 

“What I wanna know…” Bull leaned forward, peering into Varric’s rugged features. “Is the strangest place you’ve had sex.” 

Lilitu’s eyes widened, certain she had misheard, and yet also quite certain she’d gotten that one right. She turned her full attention to Keaton, who laughed beneath his beard. 

“I _never_ kiss and tell, Tiny.” Varric laughed, discarding a card and tossing another silver into the pile. “I raise.” 

“Sure you don’t.” Bull grumbled, flicking his one bright eye to Keaton. “What about the Champion of Kirkwall? You must have some good ones.” 

Lilitu watched Keaton scratch at his beard thoughtfully. He cast his gaze down to Varric, who looked into the distance with that same introspective look. 

“The drunk cell Aveline threw you and Rivaini in?” Varric suggested. 

“Nah.” Keaton waved that incident away. “Up against the Chanter’s Board.” 

“Didn’t you do the deed _in_ the Chantry confessional, though?” 

Lilitu arched an eyebrow, earning an apologetic look from Keaton. “I forgot about that one, honestly. But there was that one time in your bed, Varric…” 

“Ancestors tits, what?!” Varric sputtered, nearly choking on his ale. 

Bull thumped his meaty fist against the table, but Sera grabbed her ale before he could waste anymore. “ _That’s_ what I’m talking about.” 

“Vyn esaya gera assan i’mar’av’ingala.” Lilitu muttered fondly, picking up her own ale. Creators, she never knew what to do with Keaton and his nonsense.

“But honestly…” The Champion stretched his arms above his head, letting one settle over Lilitu’s shoulders when he lowered them and tugged her to his frame. “There was only _one_ place I wanted to claim as Champion of Kirkwall. Just never got the chance.” 

“But you found time to defile my _bed_.” Varric grumbled. 

“Somebody had ta, right? Your scratchy bits aren’t rubbin’ the sheets right.” Sera retorted. 

Keaton ignored them, focused on the small finger jabbed in his ribs and the question falling from plump lips while Lilitu examined him. “Where?” 

He grinned. “Viscount’s throne. Crown optional.” 

Oh. _Oh_. That brought forth a glorious image, Keaton’s broad form reclining against the solid wood of the Inquisitor’s throne, fur warm and soft beneath his spread thighs. She could picture his heavy cock jutting proudly into the air surrounded by the carvings of the mabari and dragons that were Ferelden’s pride. 

Then Lilitu could mount her throne and claim a whole other sort of _Ferelden pride_. 

“Thoughts, Kitten?” Keaton saw the sudden flash of heat in ruby irises and recognized the sharp spike of arousal that sent a matching jolt through him. “We can head up there right now…” 

“Not unless you want Claws here to moon half the worst people from Orlais.” Varric produced the Angel of Death with a smug flourish. “Cards down, ladies and gentlemen.” 

Sera straight up tossed hers, blowing a loud raspberry before shooting for the door with a handful of coins snagged from the pile. Bull grumbled a curse and spread his out, Keaton following suit. Lilitu straightened and neatly flipped her winning hand on the table. 

Keaton’s roar of laughter startled some of the more nervous tavern maids, but he didn’t even notice. He stood in one brisk movement, dropping a kiss on the halo of white hair. “That’s a girl. Your next drink is on me if you keep taking this cheating bastard for all his gold.” 

Keaton spun away from the table, graceful for a man of his size, carving a path through the crowded room to the bartender, already yelling for two ales. Lilitu watched him go, eyes half-lidded, before she turned her attention to the disgruntled dwarf. “I need help.” 

“I swear on Andraste, if you ask to borrow my bed, Claws, I’m gonna-” 

“No. Not your bed.” Her lips curled up in a taunting dare and Bull chuckled. 

“Boss, I ever tell you I like how you think?”

* * *

When Varic told him that the various assembled nobility of Thedas expected him at a dinner in honor of the Champion of Kirkwall, Keaton rightly told him to fuck off back to said city and kept drinking. 

Apparently, that wasn’t an acceptable answer, because his trusty dwarf let loose a litany of consequences for Keaton skipping out on such a lackluster event. They’d take back the ceremonial armor (good luck to the bastard who tried). Kirkwall would be shamed in front of Thedas, like it wasn’t _already_ a known shithole. Varric would, personally, ensure Keaton was woken by the Chant of Light outside his window every day for the rest of his life if he refused to attend.

And then the dwarven bastard had the audacity to look up from whatever he was scribbling, raise one eyebrow over his reading glasses ( _reading glasses,_ when the fuck had they gotten so old?) and inform him that refusing to attend would blowback, inevitably, on Claws. 

Or, as Varric put it: “Do you really want to see your Kitten declawed by Orlais? Cause I don’t.” 

Fucking _ass._ Made worse, of course, by the fact that he was right. Keaton made note to make sure the Merchant’s Guild had Varric’s current forwarding address in revenge.

He had to show up, but he didn’t have to show up in finery and he _wouldn’t_ if nobody made him. The simple cotton tunic and breeches meant if he needed to make a quick escape, nothing would hinder him.

In fact, if he was lucky, he’d be able to throw Lilitu over his shoulder and take _her_ with him. 

He shoved open the doors to the Great Hall with his shoulder, illuminating the darkness with starlight behind him. For a moment he paused, disoriented, in the darkness. 

He bristled, waiting for the assassin’s blade from the shadows. The Great Hall, after all, was never this dark, never this quiet. The only light came from behind him and the great, arched stained glass behind the opulent throne of Ferelden wood. 

That meager light illuminated the radiant figure draped over the furs, her smile a come hither full of danger. _Lilitu herself_. 

Except she wasn’t wearing a damn _stitch_ of clothing. She wore nothing at all, in fact, except a crown she’d pilfered from Maker knew where atop her flowing hair. 

“Keaton.” His Kitten purred. “Close the door.”

He owed Varric a pint. _Several_ , in fact, and a written apology. All those things could wait, however, because Keaton had come to support his Inquisitor. 

Except, now, he would do so _gladly_.

Keaton let the doors slam shut behind him, taking in the milky pale skin draped in nothing but the moon’s dim glow. His eyes skipped over her generous curves, traced with the spiraling ink of her vallaslin.

Lilitu was a picture of heavenly devotion and earthly sin, one he would gladly sing the chant to, if he’d bothered to remember any of it. 

Thank Andraste he remembered his Elvhen, though.

The Inquisitor crossed her bare legs and settled her arms over the elaborately carved dragons. Even in the shadows, he could see her smirk. “Isalan pala na, vhenan.”

Satinalia, it seemed, came early this year. His footfalls echoed in the empty hall while he prowled closer to the elven goddess in all her glory atop her throne. “Nuvenan rosa’da’din in ma sule enan’ma.”

She laughed, the song rippling through the cool air and drawing him closer. He watched her squirm on top of the furs, saw the pebbled hardness of her nipples, the light flush of color staining her skin.

“Ara haurasha.” She whispered. “Keaton, please.” 

Keaton climbed towards her like a predator stalking his prey, steps light and sure, the moonlight rippling over his broad form. By the time her human, her _love_ , climbed the dais she was on the knife edge of desire. The fist touch of his large hand against her cheek made her shiver. 

“This is _naughty_ of you, Kitten. Anyone could have come through those doors.” Keaton didn’t sound like he minded that thought much at all, the deep growl of his voice pleased and proud. 

In fact, they _should_ be safe. Varric said he arranged everything. The Inquisitor asked for a romantic dinner with the Champion, and the dwarf arranged their privacy. He’d even sent food, which Lilitu already carried up to her room. 

They’d have a snack before round two. Or three. 

So they wouldn’t be bothered. Unless Josephine decided to work late or Cullen needed to sneak a report from the war room. Unless she screamed his name for all the Creators to hear, and the guards came to investigate…

Those thoughts secretly _thrilled_ her. 

Keaton tipped her chin up and leaned over her throne, capturing her lips with his. He tasted of fire, of iron and pure _heat_. He was the burn in her veins, a blaze only he could extinguish. She gasped into his mouth, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip. 

“I’ve never had such a pretty present.” Keaton sank to his knees in front of her, tracing her skin with the rough hair of his beard, the point of his nose. “You know how to spoil a man, Kitten.” 

She moaned his name to the rafters above as he trailed bruising kisses down her collarbones, one big hand sliding up her rib cage and capturing the heavy weight of her breast. He smirked, flicking his tongue over one nipple at the same time he tweaked the other. “Be careful, Lilitu. Don’t want anyone interrupting.” 

Without waiting for a response, he sucked the sensitive point between his lips and she squirmed on the furs, barely catching her breathy groan of pleasure. His sword calloused fingers copied the motion on her other breast, making her arch into his touch with greedy abandon. 

“More.” She panted, gripping the strip of dark hair on his head.

He hummed, thoughtful, against her flesh before swirling his tongue around her aching nipple. He released her hard nub only to capture the other with skilled lips while his fingers teased and tormented. 

Lilitu writhed so nicely under his tender attention, tiny whimpers escaping her lips while she tried to choke them back. Each sound she made sent another jolt to his painfully hard cock. The cotton stuck to his skin and he itched to feel those small fingers digging into his muscles. Growling, he released his grip on her firm breasts just long enough to throw the tunic behind her throne. 

“You make me so hard, Kitten.” He breathed, burying his face in the valley between her tits while he unlaced his breeches. “Such a good girl. Do you want me to show you how good you make me feel, Kitten?” 

The answering babble, a jumble of Elven that Lilitu herself couldn’t have said made sense, made him chuckle against her overheated skin. His rough fingers skimmed back down her ribs, tracing the ink there before dropping to her thighs.

“You smell so good.” Keaton cooed, hitching one shapely leg over his broad shoulder, leaving Lilitu little choice but to claw desperately at the armrests of her throne as he tugged her to the edge of her seat. “I can’t wait to taste you.” 

Keaton’s beard scraped against the sensitive skin of her thigh when he turned his lips to pepper kisses over her flesh. Lilitu shivered in delicious anticipation, the same rolling desire she’d felt all day waiting for night to come, waiting to summon her Champion to serve at her throne. 

Keaton nipped at the delicate pale skin and was rewarded with a throaty moan. “Keaton! Sathan, dava ‘ma edhas! Sathan!”

“Sorry, Kitten.” He smirked into her tempting skin, spreading her wide and taking in the shimmering arousal covering her delicate folds. “Didn’t quite catch-” 

Clearly, Lilitu was done talking. She gripped the hair on his head with surprising strength and pushed his mouth towards her slick center, the absolute picture of impatience. And, really, who was he to keep such a delicious treat waiting?

The first swipe of his tongue against her core sent her keening, tugging him closer with her steely grip, but Keaton found himself throbbing at that first hint of a taste. The salty, bright tang of her arousal hit him like strong, sweet wine. His thick fingers dug into her thighs and he moaned, looking up at the bright, fevered eyes fixed on him. “You’re _delicious_ , Kitten.” 

She opened her plump lips to say something, but whatever it was came out a moan when Keaton dived in to feast on her. Lilitu shuddered under his attentions and Keaton, encouraged, parted her pliant folds with his tongue. 

Keaton’s rumbled moan sent Lilitu cursing to the Creators, her toes curling and grip tightening in his thick dark hair. Lilitu watched his lyrium blue gaze fall closed while he savored her taste. When they opened, the fires in them took her breath away. 

His tongue traced her, collecting the moisture that served as evidence of how much she wanted this, wanted _him_ , every moment of every day. He pulled her toward him greedily, tipping her hips up with a hand on her ass. Lilitu panted as he teased, giving him just a taste of what she wanted. 

When Keaton finally gave her aching clit the attention she needed, the keening cry echoed in the empty hall. Quickly, she brought her free hand to her lips, stifling the wanton sounds she couldn’t control. His beard scraped against her folds while he focused on her clit and she almost wailed. 

Lilitu’s hips bucked as Keaton teased, slowly licking up her slit before flicking the aching bud. He repeated the action again only to hear her barely catch another groan of approval. He finally released his bruising grip on her thigh to plunge two thick fingers into her molten core. Her muscles fluttered and locked on his digits, so tight his cock throbbed at the memory of being inside her. 

Soon. _Soon_.

The crown she wore, little more than a child’s toy borrowed for this purpose, slipped down over her temple and she scrambled to catch it, meaning that when he curled his fingers inside her she had no choice but to scream his name to the night. 

Lost in pleasure, Lilitu began to ride the fingers fucking her. Keaton kept her there, poised on the edge, desperate for the pleasure just out of reach. When her voice broke on a muttered prayer to her Creators, Keaton wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked gently.

She tipped her head back and opened her mouth, but the pleasure cresting through her like lightning stole the sounds from her along with her very breath. The crown clattered, forgotten, to the stones and rolled to a stop unnoticed by Lilitu. She focused on riding the aftershocks, grinding herself against Keaton’s eager tongue licking the mess she’d made. 

Finally, his Kitten collapsed back against the wood, panting. Keaton watched her chest rise and fall, shifting to ease the ache of his cock. He wiped his lips and beard with the back of his hand and grinned up at her. “You always look so damn sexy, especially like this.” 

Lilitu huffed, pleased and breathless, releasing her deathgrip on Keaton’s hair. Instead of straightening, she gently traced her fingers over the close shaved sides of her lover’s head, finding one of the twin scars running over his beloved eyes. She hummed softly, holding his gaze as she cupped his jaw. Her thumb brushed through the hair there, slick with her juices. “Ar lath 'ma vhen'an.”

Keaton’s heart thudded in his chest and he reached up to hold her hand in his much larger one. Then he turned, almost overcome, into her calloused palm. How had he gotten so lucky? What had he done to deserve her, deserve this? His lips pressed a soft kiss into the center of it and he murmured “I love you too.” 

Lilitu surged forward, capturing him in a passionate exchange of tongue and desire. She tasted herself on him, and it made her wild, made her want _all_ of him. “Keaton, I want to ride you. I want-” 

“Anything you want.” Keaton breathed, hitching his strong arms around her form and tugging her from the throne like he read her mind. In a dizzying moment, she found herself on her feet, shaky legs barely holding her. 

The rest of his clothing vanished in a flurry of activity, leaving her to examine the thick dark hair covering his chest, his broad muscles, and the scars of a warrior’s life decorating his skin. 

She assumed Keaton would quickly take her spot on the luxurious furs after shucking his trousers and boots. He winked at her appreciative once over, but instead of sitting, he made a show of bending to retrieve the discarded tin crown. He shimmied his ass back and forth before he stood, placing the dainty thing on his head before strolling back to the throne and plopping in it. 

“Ah, Lady Inquisitor.” Keaton adopted a mocking, bored Orlesian accent. “You have an appointment, no?” 

The crown tipped precariously on the thick shock of hair running in a stripe down his head, his grin sparkled with mischief, and his hard cock bobbed between his legs. Lilitu broke into a gale of laughter, throwing herself into his waiting arms. 

“Idiot.” She murmured. 

“So I’ve been told- ah, _shit_.” His hard cock rubbed against the slick folds of her pussy as she settled above him, small fingers digging into his shoulders. 

She moaned, far too loud, and they both looked at each other for a suspended second. Their eyes said it all. Admiration. Lust. _Love_. 

Lilitu gripped his iron cock, rubbing it against her center until Keaton bucked in her hand, seeing stars. Then he was sinking into her delicious, tight sheath. She gasped as she took him, biting her lip and smirking while he gripped her thighs. “I love the way you fuck me.” 

With that, she lifted herself slowly, only to slide back down in an aching, burning tease. Keaton watched, the moonlight shimmering over her, illuminating her skin in a divine halo and leaving him breathless. 

“Hold on then, Kitten.” Keaton shifted, changing the angle. She gasped as he sank deeper, muscles fluttering with remembered pleasure. “I’m gonna give you just what you like.” 

He sank his fingers into the globes of her ass while she leaned back, rolling her hips over his length and making him curse under his breath. Her hands found his thick thighs, fingers gleefully gripping the muscles there while he lifted her, then slammed her back down. Her tits bounced and the cry that pierced the air was guttural, the sound of a woman being claimed the way only a man like Keaton could.

“That’s it.” Keaton groaned. “Tell me what you love. I wanna make you feel so good, Kitten.” 

Lilitu tried to form words, but she couldn’t form a single thought in Common, and the only words in her mother tongue that came to mind were pleas and curses. Keaton leaned forward and captured a bouncing nipple in his lips again and she shuddered in his arms, so close to shattering once more, this time on his cock. 

“That’s it.” Keaton urged, switching his attention to the other nipple begging for his attention. “That’s it, beautiful.” 

He sucked at her flesh until she shouted his name to the rafters, pounding into her tight, willing body. He growled, nipping at the aching bud as she clenched around him again, muscles drawing his cock in and _begging_ sweetly for him to spill inside her and desecrate this throne _thoroughly_.

Lilitu cried out the name of one of her Creators. Fortunately, it didn’t drown out the sound footsteps approaching. 

Keaton, thank the Maker, never stopped listening for danger. Kirkwall, it turned out, was good for something. His thrusts stalled, despite her whimper, and he listened to the darkness. 

“Who’s there!” A voice, too young to carry the trembling authority it tried to project, rang out in the rotunda. 

Keaton never moved faster in his life. Isabela would have been proud.

Ignoring his clothes scattered across the dais, he stood. The crown toppled onto the throne, forgotten, while he hauled Lilitu into his arms and booked it to her stairwell door. 

They barely made it. 

Keaton tossed his lover into the stairwell and turned to slam the door shut just as the other one cracked open. He threw his weight against it, panting, looking at the rumpled woman glaring at him, arms crossed under her tits.

“Who is it?” She demanded. 

“Someone who nearly got an eyeful.” Keaton grinned. “Think he’s gonna try and figure out whose pants those are?” 

Lilitu looked as if she may march out there, in all her glorious nudity, to dress down the scout. Keaton heard the man scuffling around in the Great Hall, imagined him picking up the discarded breeches and boots with dawning horror.

What would he make of the crown?

“I was not finished with you.” Lilitu pressed herself wantonly up against him, carding her fingers through the thick hair on his chest and making him shiver under her attentions. His cock, still heavy and hard, _ached_ with need. Nearly being discovered in flagrante delicto did nothing to dim his arousal. 

In fact, judging by the burning lust in Lilitu’s gaze while her fingers tugged playfully at his chest hair, _someone_ rather liked it.

“Not finished with you either, Kitten.” Keaton growled. “Let’s go upstairs and-”

“No.” Lilitu’s lips curled into a playful smile that sent his heart racing for more than one reason. “I don’t want to wait.” 

Then, Maker take him, the woman dropped to her knees in one graceful movement. His last clear thought was that she’d kill him like this, and he wouldn’t even find it in him to complain. 

His next thought was a jumble of sensation. Warm. Wet. All the noise in his mind falling blissfully silent. 

Lilitu wanted to taste, wanted _all_ of Keaton in every way she could. Her insides still trembled, and the taste of her orgasm lingered on the hard cock she sucked into her mouth. Her jaw stretched around his width and she wrapped her hand around the slick shaft, stroking what she couldn’t hope to fit in her mouth. 

Keaton’s groan of approval echoed in the stairwell. She hoped the interrupting scout was still in the hall. Hoped he heard the Champion of Kirkwall coming undone for her.

“I never want anyone else to suck my cock.” Keaton praised through gritted teeth, sending another pulse of liquid heat through her. “You’ve ruined me, Kitten.” 

His big hands stroked soft hair from her face while his head fell back with a solid thunk against the door. He tried to remember not to buck into her perfect mouth, but the dangerous pulse of frantic need in him was nearly too much to ignore. “Lilitu, sweet Andraste, I need you.” 

She hummed around his length and he jerked like she’d sent electricity through him. Her fingers dug into the meat of his thighs, holding him still while she hollowed her cheeks and sucked. 

The tingling at the base of his spine warned him that if he didn’t stop her, he’d be spilling into her sinful mouth, and he couldn’t have that. Not now, at any rate.

They’d also _never_ make it to the bed with how worked up he was. 

He gently fisted his hand in her hair and held it steady while he pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connecting the tip of his cock to her swollen lips before it snapped. She breathed his name and he swore he’d never heard anything sweeter. “Keaton?” 

Too far gone to be gentle, he bent down and scooped her from her knees. She laughed, the delicious sound echoing in the staircase before he found the sensitive skin of her neck and attacked it, pressing bruising kisses along the vallaslin. 

Keaton hooked her legs over his arms, hefting her with strength so natural she never thought to question it. Then his length slammed back inside her, reaching deeper, hitting places she’d never known someone could. She squirmed, the pleasure near overwhelming, but Keaton didn’t stop.

Perhaps he couldn’t stop. 

His hips surged into her, crashed against her, the friction grinding against her clit. Her breasts bounced with the force, dragging tender nipples against his rough chest hair. Every sensation only served to send more jagged pulses of heat to the knotted tangle inside her core. 

“That’s it, Kitten.” Keaton growled when another thrust made her cry his name for the world to hear. “Tell me how good I’m making you feel.” 

“Yes!” She screamed. “Keaton, _YES!_ ” 

She twisted her arms around his neck, holding him to her while he chased them both to the end. When her pleasure started to crest again, muscles fluttering around his cock, he felt his climax surge forward. 

Lilitu fell off the edge a final time with another scream of his name. Keaton’s rhythm finally stuttered out and he thrust once, twice, before burying himself in her spasming core with a loud, satisfied moan and spilling into her depths as she whimpered her approval. 

Blood roared in his ears and darkness gathered around the edges of his vision. It took a moment before he felt certain he wouldn’t pass out, but he never considered dropping his precious burden. 

Lilitu dropped her forehead to his shoulder, fingers tracing the scars on his arms, her own breath coming rapidly. Keaton moved slowly to clutch her tighter, kissing the silver hair obscuring her face.

Then the blighted woman _giggled_. 

“Most men would find laughter _offensive_ at a time like this.” Keaton couldn’t quite hide the warm affection in his voice. Affection that only deepened when she lifted her crimson eyes to meet his. 

“Next time, Varric’s bed, yes?” She asked. 

Keaton’s boisterous laughter rang out loudly. The scout in the great hall, frozen in a mix of both horror and _desperate_ arousal at the sounds of unceremonious rutting from the Inquisitor’s private quarters, finally found it in himself to flee into the night. He still had Keaton’s breeches in his hand.

Otherwise, nobody would _ever_ believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in some smut, angst, dwarves, or rarepairs? You're in the right place. 
> 
> Visit me at [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold at Tumblr](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/) to read more, and remember to check out [TightAssets](https://tightassets.tumblr.com/) for more about Keaton and Lilitu (along with ART!)


End file.
